


[Podfic of] Crawling Beast

by carboncopies, elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), secretsofluftnarp



Category: Good Omens (TV), Historical RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), I tried to make it gentle and sweet, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, The Character Death is an inevitable result of a mortal and immortal staying together, fluff and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp
Summary: A multi-voice audio recording of the work written by Thimblerig.Podfic length - 00:10:54Author's summary:Again love, the limb-loosener, rattles mebittersweet,irresistible,a crawling beast.Sappho, “fragment 15”Or, Five Times A Demon Was The Poetess's Muse
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Sappho (fl. 600 BCE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	[Podfic of] Crawling Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crawling Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435994) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig). 



> Thank you to Thimblerig for having blanket permission to record your work!

Podfic length - 00:10:54

File size 8 MB (mp3)

You can download or stream this podfic via the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z71Q3iAkzkMLlfpHZfrPEMT5OMTTgkYs/view?usp=drivesdk). 

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded in-person in February 2020.
> 
> If you enjoyed listening to this podfic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos here for the readers, and on the author's fic (linked above). Thank you for listening!


End file.
